Bits & Pieces
by spaceghst407
Summary: Collection of non-related drabbles and one shots. An archive of submissions into Dokuga's contests and challenges. Sess/Kag
1. Did He Just

**Title: **Did He Just...

**Author:** Spaceghst407

**Theme:** Violet (Weekly Perfection #133)

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings: **None!

**Word Count: **200

**Summary:** Kagome discovers just how sensitive inu noses are.

* * *

><p>Kagome had no idea that when she picked up that new bottle of shampoo, that she would be in this position later on. She certainly hadn't meant to purchase a new kind, but they were out of her normal stock and she was in a hurry. She froze as she cast wide eyes towards the others. Shocked glances met her own surprise.<p>

Kagome slowly turned her head to glance at the taiyoukai that currently had a clawed hand tangled in her hair, his nose delicately sniffing the captured strands.

"Eh, can I help you Sesshoumaru-sama?" the young miko managed to stutter out. Never before had the imposing youkai lord been this close to her voluntarily.

Sesshoumaru turned seemingly disinterested eyes to meet her own. A finely arched brow rose minutely and he muttered "Hnn."

Kagome scrambled to interpret what such a response could mean. "It's a new scent, violet. They didn't have the one I usually buy. Do you not like it?"

Sesshoumaru released her and brushed past her. "You will no longer cover up your scent with such things. This Sesshoumaru is particular to your own unique scent" he replied with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My first entry into Dokuga's Weekly Perfection Contest! So very excited to give it a try. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Late Night Snack

**Title:** Late Night Snack  
><strong>Author: <strong>Spaceghst407**  
>Theme: <strong>Grain**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Comedy**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>None**  
>Universe:<strong> AU**  
>Word Count: <strong>300**  
>Summary: <strong>Kagome is experiencing late night cravings.

* * *

><p>It was late, sometime in the early hours of morning. Kagome was in the kitchen yet again. The house was quiet, only the sound of boiling water breaking the silence. Kagome sighed as she poured noodles into the pot, gently stirring with a fork.<p>

She idly rubbed a hand across her swollen belly, wondering about her cravings. If it was made of grain, this kid wanted it. Rice, pasta, bread – you name it.

'I suppose I should count myself lucky,' she mused. 'Poor Sango, that kid of hers comes up with some strange combinations. Pickles and ice cream, seriously?'

She chuckled softly as she removed the boiling pot from heat, draining the water into the sink. She quickly added some butter and garlic. Satisfied, Kagome waddled over to the table with her prize.

She had barely slurped her first noodle when she was left blinking as the overhead lights were flicked on. Kagome smiled sheepishly at her husband in the doorway, a mild expression on his face as if he was unsurprised to find her here.

"I'm sorry Sess, I couldn't sleep and junior here thought it was the perfect time for pasta" she explained, pointing an accusatory finger at her belly.

"Kagome, you really should get some rest," Sesshoumaru replied, approaching her and laying a warm hand on her abdomen.

Kagome was about to reply with a witty remark when a sudden pain and a warm trickle of moisture down her thighs stole her breath away. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Already defying your father?" Kagome murmured. Looking to her husband, she would have laughed if another contraction wasn't coming on. Never before had Kagome seen a look of such utter panic on his face.

"Doesn't look like either of us is getting sleep tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My second entry into Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. Our prompt was 'grain.' I took 3rd place! Thanks to anyone that voted! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	3. Instinct

**Title**: Instinct  
><strong>Author<strong>: Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme<strong>: _Over_  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General, Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Word<strong> **Count**: 200  
><strong>Warning<strong>: None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: CU. A sudden attack forces Sesshoumaru to face what he's tried to ignore.

* * *

><p>The attack had taken them all off guard, but no one was more surprised than Kagome when a golem faced her. Eyes widened when it grabbed her by the waist, hurling her up and over her friend's heads.<p>

The now airborne miko shrieked, knowing her landing would be severe. Closing her eyes she braced for impact only to have strong arms pluck her from the air.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Hnn. You dare insult me miko?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, meeting narrowed amber orbs. Flustered by his closeness, Kagome sputtered. "Sesshoumaru! You caught me!"

The daiyoukai arched a brow, wondering if the attack had addled her brain. "Indeed."

Noticing pursuers, Sesshoumaru instructed her to hold on. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, while he studiously ignored how much her proximity affected him. It had been as natural as breathing for him to catch her when she fell. He hadn't even realized he moved till she was tucked securely in his grasp.

One thing he was sure of: any harm to her was unacceptable. He abruptly turned to face their attackers, simultaneously placing her behind him and drawing his sword.

Let them come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dokuga Weekly Perfection Contest entry. Prompt - Over


	4. Good Morning Sleepyhead

**Title**: Good Morning Sleepyhead  
><strong>Author<strong>: Spaceghst407  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for mild suggestive theme  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 199  
><strong>Summary<strong>: AU. Kagome is jealous of Sesshoumaru's hair.

* * *

><p>"It's just not fair!" Kagome pouted, finger pointed angrily in Sesshoumaru's face.<p>

The demon lord narrowed amber orbs on the delicate appendage currently invading his personal space. "Miko, if you do not wish to lost that finger, it would be wise to remove it from my presence."

Kagome huffed and withdrew her hand. "We sleep in the same bed! How is it possible that you wake up looking like a super model and I get this?" She frantically gestured to her own hair, currently resembling a tragic bird's nest.

Sesshoumaru smirked, leaning closer to run his hand along her jaw. "The perfection in my name does not only apply to my prowess with enemies" he teased.

The poor bed-headed miko rolled her eyes and attempted to leave the bed, only to be stopped by a clawed hand on her wrist.

"If it is any consolation, this Sesshoumaru finds your rumpled appearance quite appealing" he murmured softly with his lips upon her neck.

Kagome's expression turned devious as she faced him. "Well then, let's see if we can mess up that hair of yours shall we?" she purred, shortly before tackling the smug taiyoukai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was not posted in Dokuga, but actually written for Inuyasha Issekiwa. The prompt was "point." It does revolve around Sess/Kag though so I decided to post it here. Lemme know what you think ^_^


	5. Arm Candy

**Title:** Arm Candy  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Formal  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13 for mild suggestive themes  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 300  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. Perhaps his evening won't be as dull as he thought...

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru grumbled as he straightened his tie. The black tuxedo he wore complemented his lean frame and his long silver hair shone to perfection. Despite how well he fit the part, Sesshoumaru loathed going to these charity balls.<p>

He was quite adept at making the rich fools think he actually _cared_ what they had to say. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He had a head ache already just thinking about it.

A swish of silk on the staircase brought him to attention. His eyes widened slightly as Kagome made her way carefully down the steps. The black silk gown she wore was like a second skin. It came down to her ankles, though a slit up one side gave tantalizing glimpses of a pale leg. The gown had a modest neckline, but the back plunged low on the hips, leaving it bare. Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few strands escaping to tease at her neck. Sesshoumaru let out an appreciative growl.

Kagome blushed slightly as she took in the desire in his eyes. Fidgeting nervously under his gaze, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Do I look alright?"

Sesshoumaru's chest puffed with pride as he thought about all the looks she was sure to get and the jealous glares he would receive. Perhaps this evening will not be as dull as he previously thought.

He held his arm out to her, which she gratefully accepted. He allowed a small smirk on his lips as he leaned down to murmur in her ear. Kagome shivered as his breath tickled along her neck. "You look good enough to eat. We should leave before I decide to have a taste."

Kagome squeaked and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah so I am back from my vacation! I have had some little drabbles laying around waiting to post, so you get two today! This was originally posted to Dokuga Weekly Perfection contest. Prompt – Formal.


	6. Free Falling

**Title: **Free Falling  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Murky  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. He will always be there when she falls.

* * *

><p>It happened so fast.<p>

One second Kagome was protecting the children, the next she was falling, staring up at their stunned expressions.

The force of the water at her back and the bite of cold stole the breath from her lungs. She sunk, her body numb, blackness creeping in. Her thoughts became sluggish. Were the children alright? Was he alright? Her thoughts faded.

A sudden forceful grip on her arm held the darkness at bay, her eyes opening. A glimmer of silver, crimson and gold shone through the murky waters.

Her heart lifted. He came for her after all.

_Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one was particularly challenging! I hope you get what I was going for. I wanted to leave it sort of open to interpretation. Let me know what you think! Originally posted to Dokuga's Weekly Perfection. Prompt – Murky.


	7. Opposites Attract

**Title:** Opposites Attract  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Grave  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Introspective, Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Kagome ponders her feelings for a certain taiyoukai.

* * *

><p><em>I must be crazy.<em>

Kagome couldn't deny the feelings she was developing towards the stoic taiyoukai. He must have been responsible for countless graves, for the loss of so much life, yet her heart beat a little faster when he was near. Her breath caught in her lungs and her body was assaulted by a delightful tingle.

Yes he was cold and he ruled with ruthless resolve, but she also knew him to be gentle and kind on occasion to those few he deemed worthy; a small human child, an uppity imp, and now herself. For reasons she couldn't fathom, he wanted her near. A silly ningen woman.

Kagome frowned at his back as he walked ahead of her. He was so graceful in everything that he did, while she had trouble not tripping over her own two feet. What was it about him that drew her to him? They were nothing alike.

Kagome stopped walking as her thoughts took over. Sesshoumaru paused and turned to her, a single regal brow arched slightly. Kagome sighed as her heart twitched when she met his golden gaze. Who was she kidding? Who cares if she was crazy?

She would follow him anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection Contest. Prompt – Grave. Please review!


	8. Sweet and Sour

**Title:** Sweet and Sour  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Comedy, Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 250  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Inuyasha's potty mouth!  
><strong>Summary:<strong>CU. Sesshoumaru teaches Kagome a lesson about pranking a taiyoukai. (Implied that Sesshoumaru's group is traveling with the Inuyasha group.) S/K

* * *

><p>The group crowded around Kagome as she pulled a colorful sack from her trusty yellow backpack. On her latest trip home she had collected a wide variety of sweets to delight her friends. Sesshoumaru watched from afar as the energetic miko babbled incessantly about each of the delicacies, explaining their origins and taste.<p>

The children were practically vibrating with excitement as they accepted their loot and ran off. Once everyone was happily munching on sweets, Kagome raised her head and captured the gaze of the impassive taiyoukai.

She beckoned him with a smile and he found he could not deny her. Stopping by her side, she offered him a brightly colored treat. He gently picked up the candy between two claws, mildly wary of the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Shortly after popping the confection into his mouth, Sesshoumaru's eye's widened at the overwhelming sourness. He swallowed quickly and narrowed his eyes at the now hysterical woman.

She dared to tease him? With deft movements, he grabbed the laughing woman and tilted her face to meet his own.

The press of his lips startled her and the quick swipe of his tongue ceased all higher brain function. She blinked owlishly when he pulled away. "Whaa...?"

Sesshoumaru looked positively smug as everyone stared in shock. "I required something sweet to wash away that foul taste. Perhaps you should take care with whom you challenge, miko."

Kagome could only nod dumbly as Inuyasha voiced everyone's thoughts. "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Inuyasha Issekiwa drabble contest, prompt - Sour. I figured since it revolved around Sesshoumaru and Kagome I could post it here. Hope you enjoy! =)


	9. Someone to Protect

**Title:** Someone to Protect  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Firm  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. It's Kagome's turn to protect what is hers.

* * *

><p>Kagome's heart faltered when he hit the ground and didn't get back up. His name forced between her lips like a punch in the gut. <em>Sesshoumaru...!<em>

Before she could think, her bow was in hand, arrow flying in a brilliant wash of light. It caught their attacker off guard, giving her time to reach him. She crouched over him, a barrier bursting to life around them. The gentle rise and fall of his chest comforted her.

Notching her bow once more, she set her sights on the youkai, firm determination burning in her eyes. "You will not touch him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. I actually took first place! Thank you so much to anyone who voted! ^_^


	10. Heat of the Moment

**Title:** Heat of the Moment  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Melt  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 300  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes it pays to get caught up in the moment...

* * *

><p>Kagome stared wide eyed at the impassive taiyoukai across from her, hands fisted at her mouth. She hadn't meant to, but the words just flew out in the heat of the moment. Now he knew exactly how she felt for him and she still had no idea what he thought of her. Nervousness flitted in her chest as she waited for him to speak. His blank expression did nothing for her confidence.<p>

It had taken Kagome a long time to realize the love she felt for Inuyasha was more a love of familiarity, like that for a brother or a friend, and that they would never be anything more. Without her ever realizing it, her heart had moved on. Why did she keep doing this? First a brash hanyou who could only see the death of another in her eyes, and now this, an impossible dream. Next to this beautiful and powerful man, she was plain and so very _human_.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stepped forward, startling her out of her reverie. He came close, causing her to look down in self consciousness. Kagome stiffened when his hand came up to cradle her cheek, but quickly melted into the heat of his fingertips. He raised her chin to look into her eyes. Some unknown emotion flickered behind his stoic gaze before he spoke. "He did not deserve you."

It was suddenly difficult to breathe. He leaned forward, his lips brushing the tender skin beneath her ear. "You shall never have cause to doubt how much you mean to this Sesshoumaru."

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she was undone when he stepped back and opened his arms to her. She fell into his embrace with a sob. This is where she belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. Prompt - Melt


	11. Please?

**Title:** Please?  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Pout  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Never underestimate the power of "please."

* * *

><p>"Miko, you shall cease making that expression immediately."<p>

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the pouting woman facing him. The protuberance of a rosy bottom lip sought to break his resolve. He wouldn't fall so easily.

That bottom lip began to quiver, large doe eyes glistening softly. His armor began to crumble when she quietly whispered _please_. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. "Do as you wish."

A feminine squeal was his only warning before her fingers delved into the silky furs of his mokomoko, her ministrations sending tingles down his spine.

Giving in never felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This one took 1st place! Thank you to anyone who voted! ^_^


	12. Temptation

**Title:** Temptation  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Glance  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary:<strong>AU. A heated encounter.

* * *

><p>The music blared.<p>

An endless sea of sweat-drenched bodies pulsed in time to the beat. Kagome raised her hands to tangle in her raven locks, body swaying along with the crowd. Lost in the moment.

She felt eyes on her, bringing her head up in a glance. He was leaning on the bar, his heated stare trapping her. Sesshoumaru.

He left her feeling raw, open and _wanting. _His lazy smirk tightened things low in her abdomen, left her skin tingling with need. Suddenly he was before her, bodies intimately intertwined. Her eyes drifted closed. This was what she was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This one took second place! Thank you to anyone who voted! ^_^


	13. Reflection

**Title:** Reflection  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Core  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Introspection, Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 400  
><strong>Summary: <strong>CU. Sesshoumaru examines his feelings for a certain little miko.

* * *

><p>What was this feeling?<p>

Never before had he felt so light, so airy, so _open_. There was a warmth rushing through his veins, a sense of contentedness that was unfamiliar. It was a strange feeling wanting to hold someone, to shield them from all harm. For the life of him, he could not remember why he had shunned these emotions, and that shocked him to the core.

No doubt all these new sensations were caused by the petite woman boldly staring up at him with an awe-struck expression. It was laughable, really. He was Sesshoumaru. He did not need companionship, he did not need anything, and he certainly did not need _her._

When she had first come to be with him, he found her foolish and naive. She flitted about constantly and always seemed to find herself in such impossible situations. But after a time, he grudgingly admitted that she was honorable, and that she possessed a quiet strength. Somehow, she had slipped past his defenses, slowly changing him, one piece at a time. She was a part of him now, ingrained into every fiber of his being. Was this what Father had meant? Something to protect?

For the first time since before he could remember, Sesshoumaru felt the corner of his lips turn up in a smile. Her soft gasp pleased him and the quick thundering of her heart appealed to his beast. Not able to deny the pull, Sesshoumaru quickly closed the gap between them with his long stride. Her eyes widened as his hand came up to cup the side of her face. A sigh slipped past his lips as the press of her flesh ignited a fire within, his fingertips tingling from the touch. Who was this woman to hold such control over him? What was it about her that made him soft?

Timidly, Kagome leaned into his chest, her hands fisted in the silk of his haori. He shuddered when she breathed his name, her warm breath tickling against his skin. She made him feel stronger, more alive. He finally had something to fight for, rather than just for the sake of conquest. Did he really need an explanation for these feelings? For how she came to mean so much to him? As his arms instinctively came up to hold her, he decided it did not matter. She was his, as he was now hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. Prompt - Core


	14. Personal Space

**Title:** Personal Space  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Collar  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sesshoumaru is not quite sure what just happened...

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru frowned at his desk, idly wondering why the reports he requested were not on his desk, and who he going to have to kill to fix that. As if in answer to his thoughts, the door to his office opened, his secretary breezing in. With a slight bow of the head, she handed him a stack of paper.<p>

"The reports you requested sir," Kagome said with a smile and a quick glance at her watch, "And just in the nick of time!"

Sesshoumaru hitched a brow and stood, gathering his things into a briefcase. "I'll return within the hour."

He moved to leave the room, but was stopped short by the small woman. "Wait, your collar is messed up, let me fix it." She reached up, as if it were perfectly natural for her to take such liberties with his person. Her fingers brushed against his throat, leaving tingling trails of warmth in their wake.

As quick as it began, she was finished, a satisfied smile on her face. "There, all better!"

She turned her back to him, leaving a bewildered taiyoukai wondering why the ghost of her touch still lingered on his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This one won 4th place! Thank you to anyone who voted ^_^


	15. Caught in the Act

**Title:** Caught in the Act  
><strong>Author: <strong>Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Blend  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Comedy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary: <strong>CU. Kagome learns to keep her nose to her self.

* * *

><p>Kagome relished her closeness to the taiyoukai, sending a silent thank you to Rin for riding with Jaken and Ah-Un. She leaned forward, taking in the rich blend of scents that made up Sesshoumaru. He smelled earthy, masculine and wild. She envied the Inu his nose. She wished she could dissect his scent further.<p>

"Miko, did you just sniff this Sesshoumaru?"

Horrified at being caught, she fumbled. "Uh...no?"

A brow arched. "Hn."

Kagome paused before nervously continuing. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how do _I_ smell?"

Without breaking stride he muttered, "Bothersome."

Inwardly Sesshoumaru preened at her indignant snort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This one won joint 3rd place! Thank you to anyone who voted! ^_^


	16. You Know What They Say About Assumptions

**Title:** You Know What They Say About Assumptions  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Dust  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild language and slight OOC Kagome  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 300  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. Kagome faces the consequences of being careless.

* * *

><p>She had assured Sesshoumaru that she could manage sitting on her butt in a field and watch Rin for a few hours. He had mentioned her affinity for trouble, but after an impressive tantrum on her part, he had left to do whatever it was he had to do.<p>

As Kagome sailed through the air, she couldn't help wondering, "Did he _always_ have to be right?" She hit the ground hard, her body kicking up dust.

"Dammit," she muttered, spitting blood onto the dirt. She cursed herself for being so careless. She had assumed Sesshoumaru's aura would clear the area. She hadn't sensed the danger till it was punching her in the face. The bastard was fast.

Rin, bless her heart, knew what to do. After her initial squeak, she took off to hide. The youkai tracked her movements, edging towards the girl.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome growled, picking up a rock. It bounced harmlessly off it's head, but it worked. It was now barreling towards her.

Kagome glanced towards her pack, her bow practically taunting her. Dodging the first strike, she dashed for her weapon. As her fingers brushed wood, she felt a burning pain in her back. The force of the blow stole the breath from her lungs. She fell, bringing the bow up and firing it its direction. At such close range it didn't take much.

Kagome laid on the ground, watching the after effects of her purity sparkle in the wind. At least Rin was alright, though her tears soaked the front of her robes. He'd never let her live this down.

Her vision blurred, but a flash of silver caught her eye. His face swam into focus, some emotion flashing behind his eyes. Concern? Regret? Pain? That couldn't be right...

_Sesshoumaru...doesn't..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. Also, one of my drabbles, Temptation, was nominated for a Dokuga Award! Thank you so much to whoever nominated me! Voting starts on Friday. You should check out the list, there are a lot of really good reads on there ^_^


	17. Shuffle Off This Mortal Coil

**Title:** Shuffle Off This Mortal Coil  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Rinse  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Character death  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 400  
><strong>Summary:<strong>CU. He is unaccustomed to failure.

* * *

><p>She was so light in his arms...<p>

Never before had she seemed so small, being so full of life and laughter. He laid her body gently by the river bank, his fingers brushing the raven locks from her face. He tore a strip of silk from his sleeve, the noise eerily similar to the sound of her ripping flesh. Dipping the cloth into the water, he rinsed the blood from her face.

When he was finished, one could almost mistake her for napping, but there was no fooling him. The scent of death hung heavy on the air. Her chest was still and the silence of her heart deafened the night. An ominous splash of crimson covered her abdomen, a blanket concealing the damage beneath.

His Rin would never smile at him again.

Father's fang refused to return her to his side a second time. He had never been denied anything he desired, and to be defeated so easily stung with a bitter sense of failure. He gripped her hand, already cold and tiny and so unbearably _still_. He had failed her and in doing so he at failed at everything.

Delicate arms encircled him from behind, the miko laying her face against his back. Her own mortality struck out at him, taunting him with the futility of protecting his charges. His eyes trailed back to Rin's slack features. Even if not now, she would have still left him one day. So fleeting was the life of humans. He almost envied the days when he could wear his arrogance like a shroud. Having nothing to protect meant having nothing to lose.

Kagome's cheeks were still damp with the evidence of her sorrow, but she put on a brave face for his sake. He never said anything, but she knew he hated her tears. "She loved you very much."

Sesshoumaru did not speak, but inclined his head slightly.

"And she knew you loved her."

Again he said nothing, but silently agreed with her, for nothing short of love would account for this overwhelming sense of loss. Gently he disentangled himself from her embrace, stepping away and turning his back. Kagome's hair whipped in the wind as he transformed in a violent swirl of youki. She choked back a sob as he pointed his muzzle towards the darkened sky, howling the grief he couldn't express with words to the stars...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This one won 2nd place! Thank you!


	18. Child's Play

**Title:** Child's Play  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Pest  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200  
><strong>Summary:<strong> CU. Sesshoumaru attempts to "play."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still, willing his face not to react to the indignities his body was suffering. That troublesome miko had been pestering him and challenged his authority. She claimed he was not taking proper care of his ward.<p>

"_You know Sesshoumaru-sama, there is more to caring for a young girl than just physically protecting her. She needs to play!"_

Tch. Ridiculous.

So now here sat Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, pride of his Father's children, reduced to a mere child's plaything. Rin danced around him, twining flowers throughout his hair.

She paused suddenly, staring at his impassive face. "Ne, Kagome-chan? Is Sesshoumaru-sama broken?"

Kagome glanced nervously at the immobile youkai. If looks could kill...

She cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't decide to take his simmering anger out on her. Where was Jaken when you needed him? "No, Rin-chan. He's just thinking deep thoughts. Deep, _calming _thoughts."

She couldn't help thinking how well he wore the blossoms and how she would _kill_ for a camera.

As if sensing her desire to document his disgrace, Sesshoumaru shot her a menacing glare.

"On second thought," she mused, "I rather like my head where it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. Prompt - Pest


	19. Sweet Addiction

**Title:** Sweet Addiction  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Flash  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature I think?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Steamy content!  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Summary:<strong>AU. Two lonely souls come together to fill the void.

* * *

><p>Lips crashed upon his own, her desire like a force of nature drawing him in. He let her push him down into the sheets, unable to resist her siren's call.<p>

She gripped him, thick and heavy within her hand, a flash of heat searing through his veins. Bodies intertwined, unsure where he ended and she began.

His beast roared with need to claim her, but she was like the wind. Come morning she would be gone, leaving nothing but the scent of passion spent behind. Though she would be back, and that was enough to keep his fragile hope alive...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This won first place! Thank you so much!


	20. Cacophony

**Title:** Cacophony  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Nearly  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature to be safe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>AN:** This is a continuation of my last drabble, "Sweet Addiction."  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. Kagome battles with her emotions.

* * *

><p>She had nearly stayed this time.<br>Something about this man, sprawled so perfectly across the sheets, made her want to forget. Each feral moan, each press of sweat-slicked flesh, each breathtaking thrust...chipped away at her carefully constructed walls and iron-clad rules.  
>He was dangerous.<br>She refused to let this happen again, despite her traitorous heart whispering that this time might be different. That _he_ might be different. This undeniable need for him scared her more than anything.  
>If he asked her to stay, she knew she wouldn't have the strength to refuse, so she left before he had the chance...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Sorry I have been gone so long, but school is over now, so expect more updates! Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This won third place! Much love and thanks! ^_^


	21. Cat and Mouse

**Title:** Cat and Mouse  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Spin  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200  
><strong>AN:** Continuation of my previous drabbles, Sweet Addiction (1) and Cacophony (2).  
><strong>Summary:<strong>What does it take to make that first step?

* * *

><p>Molten eyes snapped open the second the door shut. Tch. Ridiculous woman. Did she really think she could escape undetected?<br>He could sense her inner turmoil, her desire to stay and the tenuous resolve she had to leave. He could practically taste her indecision.  
>Sesshoumaru sat up with a frown. Something about last night bothered him. Her actions were too desperate, too demanding, as if she were trying to memorize every inch of him...like she wasn't coming back. This might be his only chance to convince her he was worth her time. So why was he letting her walk away...?<p>

.o.O.o.

Kagome sighed as she locked the door. Tossing her coat onto the couch, she ventured further into her dark apartment. She was doing the right thing. Nothing good could come from their arrangement. Leaving him was necessary. Right?  
>She decided to take a shower, hoping it would help wash the memory of him away. Maybe then she could think straight. Turning the water on, she shrugged out of her rumpled attire. About to step in, she was stopped by a dull, yet amused voice.<br>"You think to erase this one so easily?"  
>She gasped and spun around. "Sess...!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest. This won 3rd place! Thanks to anyone who voted!


	22. Resistance is Futile

**Title:** Resistance Is Futile  
><strong>Author:<strong> Spaceghst407  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Swing  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, drama  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 400  
><strong>AN:** Continuation of my previous drabbles, Sweet Addiction (1), Cacophony (2), and Cat and Mouse (3)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sesshoumaru is unwilling to let her get away.

* * *

><p>Her spare keys hung tauntingly from his pointed claw. "Really Kagome, underneath the welcome mat? Are you asking to be taken advantage of?"<p>

His eyes trailed along the exposed lines of her flesh, reminding her that she was _more_ than under dressed. Hastily grabbing a towel to cover her nakedness, Kagome snatched the key from his hand.

"What are you doing here Sess?"

"You left without saying goodbye."

She dropped her eyes, unable to meet his accusatory glare. "I thought it would be easier this way. We can't do this anymore."

He took a step towards her. "You mean you _won't_ do this anymore. I never knew you to be a coward Kagome. What happened to the warrior priestess I fought beside so long ago?"

Temper flaring, she fought the urge to take a swing at that perfect face. "She _died _that day! Dammit Sess, how dare you bring that up!" She stifled a sob into her palm. "After all we'd been through, after all I gave him, he still went with her..."

Sesshoumaru lightly pressed his hand to her cheek. "The hanyou was a fool and unworthy of all that you so freely gave him. Why do you refuse to heal? Why do you insist on ignoring what he have?"

"You have no idea what I've been through, what _men_ have put me through! I won't do it again. I can't."

He arched one regal brow. "You dare compare this one with such inferior males?"

She dropped her gaze again and did not respond, so he continued. "You have never had cause to doubt this one's word before, do not do so now. _Trust_ me Kagome, I would do you no harm."

Trust him? Give him her fragile heart? Could it really be so easy?

In the years after the well closed, when Inuyasha put that first crack in her heart, she had had a string of failed and damaging relationships. She knew she couldn't be hurt that way again.

Finally meeting his gaze, letting her tears fall freely, she spoke. "I don't know if I can be the girl you want me to be."

"No, you are so much _more_."

She didn't resist as he kissed her lips, his body caging her against the wall. A moment later her towel dropped unnoticed to the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Originally written for Dokuga's Weekly Perfection contest.


End file.
